Princess of the Enchanted Forest
by Jimanji-Faronix-Zonata
Summary: After Emma's parents' death, she was raised by a friend of her father. But Regina is closing in, fast. When she meets Elsa, will the two of them be a match for the Evil Queen? FTW AU. Rumbelle, and Frozen Swan femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**My first multi-chapter fic in almost a **_**year**_**. Like the one-shot I posted, this is also a Frozen Swan femslash fic. But, longer. **

**Basically, it takes place in in a world where the first Curse never happened, because, while Rumple was able to become the Dark One, he was too late to stop Bae from fighting (and dying) in the Ogres' War. As a result of this, things happened a bit differently. The main thing is that the timeline and the characters' ages are different. This takes place about two years after events of **_**Frozen**_**, with those characters being aged appropriately. The **_**OUaT**_** characters, however, are twenty-five years older. And Emma's twenty-five. The rest of the stuff will be explained in-story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned **_**OUaT**_**, Ruby would be getting more screen time.**

* * *

><p>"Snow!" Grumpy shouted, bursting into the castle's war room. The occupants, deep in discussion, jumped in surprise. He was covered in sweat, and his left shoulder was bleeding heavily. Snow White's eyes widened.<p>

"Grumpy, your shoulder…' she started to say.

"Never mind that," the dwarf interrupted. He was doing his best to ignore the pain. "Listen, we can't hold them back, much longer. And the Queen Regina's coming!" The dwarf stopped to let his words sink in. Lancelot spoke up.

"Your Highness, I don't think we can win this battle," he said, grimly.

"If we lose this battle, we may very well lose the war!" the Blue Fairy protested. The room went silent.

"No," David, said taking his wife's hand. "No! We've come too far, lost too much to give up now!" Snow sighed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"We may not have a choice…but to surrender," she whispered. Everyone stared at her. If Snow had given up hope, then they were truly lost.

"She'll kill you," Grumpy said. He was trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, and failing.

"But she might not kill the rest of you," Snow replied. "I'll go to her. And I'll surrender, if she spares the rest of you. I'll make her swear an oath on the River Styx." David stared into his love's eyes, silently pleading with her to reconsider. When she he saw she wouldn't, he sighed.

"Then, I'll go with you," he said. Snow started to protest, but he stopped her. "We go together, or not at all. And she's never going to spare me, anyway."

"And who's going to take care of Emma?" she asked. David was silent, then someone behind them cleared their throat. Lancelot and Charming drew their swords, spun around, and pointed them at the intruder, who simply giggled, in response.

"Rumpelstiltskin," David said, warily.

"Hello, dearies!" the Dark One said. "Lovely day, apart from all of the death and destruction."

"What do you want, creature?" Lancelot demanded.

"Why, to help, of course!" Rumple responded. The Blue Fairy's eyes narrowed.

"You said Regina had grown too powerful, for you," she said. Rumple's expression darkened.

"She has," he growled. "That tablet give her far too much power. But, I was actually referring to your child."

"What about her?" Snow said, suspiciously.

"I can take her somewhere safe!" he answered.

"No," David said. "Not a chance."

"Regina doesn't know about her," Rumple pointed out. "If she finds her, she'll kill her. Is that what you want?" The Charmings looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Snow finally nodded.

"Fine," David sighed. "But you have to take two people of our choosing, with you. And we choose where she goes."

"Deal!" the Dark One said, cheerfully, making an unusual 'nyahaha' sound. "Who did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>"Queen Abigail?" the guard said. The blonde queen looked up from the book she was reading. She was currently sitting on her throne. "We have visitors from the Enchanted Forest." Abigail smiled.<p>

"Send them in," she said. The guard nodded, left, then came back with a woman, a baby, and a…cricket? Whoever they were, they looked as though they had been through a lot. The woman wore a red cloak, and seemed to have been crying. Never the less, she bowed.

"Your Highness," she said.

"Who are you?" the queen asked. "Did David send you?" The woman sighed.

"My name is Red," she answered. "'And David…David and Snow have been killed by the Evil Queen, Regina." Abigail gasped.

"And...who's the child?"

"Her name is Emma," Red responded. "She's David and Snow's child."

"Why have you brought her here?" Abigail asked.

"To hide her from Regina," Red said. "David told me that you were the one best suited to take care of her."

"Me?" Abigail replied. Red nodded.

"He said to trust you," she said, seeming to be holding back tears.

"I'll have to talk to Frederick," Abigail said. "But, I'm sure he'll say yes." Red tried to smile.

"Thank you," she sighed. "I'll be staying close by, along with Jiminy. And maybe one day…she'll be able to reclaim her place as Princess of the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the prologue. Was it bad? It was bad, wasn't it. Oh, well. Review, please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**YOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Second chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was busy procrastinating. Hehe…Anywho, thank you all for the amazing reviews! I actually didn't expect any. I guess there are benefits for writing a rather uncommon OTP. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I own this laptop. That's pretty much it.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can 'train her'?" Frederick asked, suspiciously. Rumple sighed, in a rather over the top manner. He had caused quite a stir when he casually appeared in the king's throne.<p>

"I _mean_," he said irritably. "She has magic. And I can teach her how to control it." Rumple tried to ignore the five year old girl staring up at him, her expression unreadable. He couldn't be distracted while he was making a deal. He was a professional, after all. Emma tugged her nanny's sleeve, and the older women bent down to the child's height.

"He's looks sort of weird," Emma whispered in her ear. 'Ruby', as Red was calling herself now, smirked. Abigail, however, narrowed her eyes. She knew the Dark One's power. After all, it was Rumple who gave Midas his curse.

"And why should we trust you?" the queen demanded. "You were the one who trained Regina!" Rumple frowned.

"I've made…_many _mistakes," he responded.

"So you're, what?" Frederick asked. "Trying to atone?"

"Of course not!" he giggled. "I've traveled much too far down the dark path to ever find my way back." He said it so casually, as if he had accepted it long ago. For once, Frederick almost felt sorry for the Dark One. He couldn't imagine what it must've been like to consider yourself beyond redemption. The queen, however, felt no such pity.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "What's in it for you?"

"I've seen the future, dearies," Rumple answered. "You're daughter plays a very big part in it. It's in my, and _everyone's_, best interest if she remains alive. And if she learns how to control her magic, the odds of that happening increase. A lot." Frederick considered Rumple's words, but before he could say anything, Abigail answered.

"No deal," she said flatly. Frederick stared at her, surprised.

"Excellent!" Rumple said. "We star-wait, _what_!?" He seemed shocked.

"I said 'no deal'," she responded. The Dark One regained his composure.

"So, she'll die," he shot back. Abigail shook her head.

"You won't teach her," she answered. "But someone else can. Someone without your…history."

"…Well," Rumple finally replied. "I suppose I know of someone who can help. Someone who happens to owe me a favor."

"Who?" Frederick asked. Rumple smiled.

"Merlin."

* * *

><p>Rumple hummed to himself as he was mixing potions together, in his castle. He poured a vial of glowing yellow liquid into a pot what he was almost<em> positive<em> was Manticore venom. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the pot exploded.

He coughed as he waved the smoke away, then smiled. Then he jumped at the voice behind him.

"Another failure, Rumple?" Regina asked, reclining on his favorite chair.

"On the contrary!" he responded, jubilantly. "The potion is a success."

"It exploded," his former student deadpanned.

"Noooo," he said. "The _pot_ exploded! Thanks to this potion, I can make anything, or _anyone_, explode like dragon dust!"

"Why?" the queen asked.

"Well…" he answered. "Why_ not_?" Regina rolled her eyes. "So, what do you want?" the Dark One asked.

"A child," she said. Rumple suddenly looked apprehensive.

"Why have you come to me?" he asked, warily.

"So that you can find me one," she answered.

"That's a relief," he sighed. Regina blinked, then rolled her eyes again as she realized what he meant. "So, why this sudden desire for motherhood?" he asked.

"I'm not happy," she replied, somewhat hesitantly. Rumple nodded.

"It's because you spent so much time focused on revenge," he said. "Eventually, it was all you had left." Regina nodded, but only slightly. "You have a hole in your heart, and you think a child will fill it."

"Whatever," she said. "What do you want, in exchange?"

"A hellhound!" he giggled. "I know you have a few."

"Deal," Regina said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter two! Don't worry, Frozen Swan fans, Emma and Elsa will have their big meeting in chapter three. That's also when we meet Merlin, and get more focus on Red.<strong>

**I know Regina's behavior might not make sense, but remember, it's been five years since she got her revenge, and she doesn't feel satisfied. Of course, that may change when she finds out about Emma, buuuuuut…we'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiii, folks! First, I would like to thank each and every one of you for the lovely reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me. Anywho, here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy it. The Frozen Swan meeting will happen in this chapter. Also, this is the last time skip. I promise. So, without further ado, the **_**DISCLAIMER**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time**_**. At all.**

* * *

><p>"Do I <em>have<em> to go?" Emma complained, as she examined herself in the mirror. She, Merlin, and Ruby were in her room in the palace. She wasn't very fond of the dress she was wearing, but Ruby had worked so hard on it that she felt too guilty not to. "It's just a ball."

"And you're just the Princess," Merlin said, dryly. He was sitting in his favorite chair, with his nose a book. "You're absolutely right, you have no reason to go to a ball hosted at _your own palace_." Emma gave her teacher her signature 'Emma look', which was a strange sort of glare that was halfway between amusement, and annoyance.

"And if Regina's there?" she asked. "Will she see Snow White in me?"

"She's not welcome here," Ruby assured her. "The king and queen have made their feelings about her quite clear, because of what she did to your parents." Emma simply nodded. She always felt somewhat uncomfortable when Ruby referred to Snow White and Prince David as her parents. To Emma, Abigail and Frederick were her parents. They had raised her. But Ruby had always considered her Snow's daughter.

"I just…don't like crowds," Emma sighed. "I never have. You'd think at twenty-five I would've grown out of that, by now."

"There are some things about us that never change," Merlin said. Not for the first time, the princess found herself curious about the wizard's past. There was much about him that she didn't know. She was shaken out of her thoughts by her mother, who smiled when she saw her.

"You look beautiful, Emma," Abigail said. Her daughter smiled.

She remembered when her parents told her the truth about who she was, and where she came from. All of the horrible things she had said. But Merlin had explained to her why they had to keep it a secret, at least at first. After all, the reason Queen Regina had killed Snow and David was because of a secret.

"Thank you, mother," she replied.

"So," Merlin said, grouchily. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Wow," Anna breathed, looking around the ballroom in awe. "Look at all of these people! Why didn't we have this many people at our ball?"<p>

"Because Arendelle is a fairly isolated kingdom," Elsa explained, patiently. "And Aurumine is one of the wealthiest, and most powerful kingdoms in the land. I'm sure many kingdoms are very eager to become allies with them."

"Us, included?" Kristoff asked. Elsa simply nodded, but made a note to explain the value of subtlety in politics to her new brother-in-law, later.

The truth was, they _could_ use an ally like Aurumine. The aftermath of the 'Great Frost', as it had been named, wasn't good. Arendelle's relations with the other kingdoms had been…strained. Almost freezing their royalty to death tended to have that effect, even if it _was_ an accident. People were scared, and scared could bring out the worst in almost anyone.

"Oh, I love this song!" Anna exclaimed, distracting Elsa from her worries. The queen watched in amusement as her sister dragged Kristoff to the dance floor. Her amusement grew when she saw the look on the new prince's face. She straightened, and put on her 'diplomacy face' when she saw Queen Abigail and her daughter approaching.

"Queen Elsa, isn't it?" Aurumine's ruler asked.

"Yes," Elsa said, courteously. Abigail smiled.

"I am Queen Abigail," she said. "And this is my daughter, Emma."

"It's an honor to meet you," Emma said, smiling politely. Elsa got the feeling Emma didn't want to be here. Neither did she, but Arendelle needed allies. And Arendelle's queen needed to appear…well, _human_, as opposed to the wrathful goddess that many people thought she was. Staying in her castle all the time would only make her seem more distant.

"Likewise," Elsa responded. She was somewhat curious about the princess, as she had heard that she not only had magic, but also had a teacher. The thought of having someone teaching her how to control her powers more was very appealing, to her.

"So-" Abigail began, but stopped, staring at the other end of the ballroom. Elsa followed her gaze, and saw two young men engaged in what appeared to be a drinking contest. Abigail Sighed, and Emma rolled her eyes. "Your brother…" Abigail muttered, to her daughter. She marched towards him, apparently intending to knock some sense into him.

"You're not going with her?" Elsa asked Emma.

"No," the princess laughed. "When my mother gets angry, it's best to be as far away as possible. And my brother, James, tends to make her angry a lot." Elsa smiled, and for a moment, neither of them said anything. Finally, Elsa couldn't hold it back.

"Is it true that you have magic?" she blurted, then cursed, mentally. _So much for diplomacy_, she thought. Emma didn't seem to mind her bluntness, though, and nodded.

"Yes," she answered. "Apparently, it comes from being a 'product of true love'." She said it as if she found the notion a bit ridiculous, but Elsa wasn't so sure. She had seen love do amazing things.

"I didn't know magic could come from that," she admitted.

"Well," Emma said. "Merlin, my teacher, says that love is the most powerful magic."

"You don't believe him?" Elsa asked. Emma shrugged, in response. Elsa wondered if Emma was just naturally skeptical, or if something had happened that made Emma doubt love's power. It certainly didn't seem to be the fault of her parents, who seemed to love each other very much. Elsa decided it was none of her business, and that she should just ask what had been on her mind since she'd heard of this 'Merlin'. "Do you think…that your teacher could train me? To better use my powers?" Emma seemed surprised, but before she could respond, a voice behind them made them both jump.

"I don't see why not," the old man said. His face was carefully neutral, but his eyes glittered with amusement. "Allow me to introduce myself," he continued. "My name is Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, chapter three! How was it? Please, I appreciate feedback!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, my readers! I would've posted sooner, but my wifi was being sucky. The company that handles our wifi is **_**terrible**_**. I honestly think a thousand monkeys with typewriters would be more competent.**

…**Hehe, sorry about the complaining. Oh! Once again, thank you for the lovely reviews! They really make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**OUaT**_**. **

**Now, roll film!**

…**..**

Regina glared at the wall of the dining room, clearly impatient. Rumple was late. She sighed, frustrated.

"My, my," Rumple giggled, appearing on the opposite side of the table and making her jump. "Aren't we impatient?"

"You're late," the queen said, flatly.

"I had a thing," Rumple explained, seemingly thinking that would make everything clear. "So!" he continued, getting up and walking around the room. "What can I do you for?"

"It's…about my daughter," Regina sighed.

"Oh, yes!" the Dark One exclaimed. "How is little Alena?"

"She's fine," Regina answered. "But I didn't summon you here to give her an update." Rumple sat down on the table, ignoring her glare.

"Why _did _you summon me here?" he asked.

"I need you to answer one question," she replied. "And I want the truth."

"You have my word," Rumple said. "What do you want to know?"

"Where did you find her?" Regina asked. Rumple hesitated, then sighed.

"She was given to me by a queen," he answered. "Her husband had gone dangerously insane, and she didn't think her child would be safe around him." He watched Regina, carefully. It seemed that this was the answer she didn't want to hear.

"It was Queen Belle, wasn't it?" she sighed. "And the father is Gaston the Mad." Rumple nodded, then tilted his head curiously.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned. In response, Regina put a scroll on the table. Rumple scanned the paper, his eyes narrowing. It said that Gaston was looking for the child, and Belle. He looked up at Regina, his eyes stern. "You can't give Alena to him."

"I don't intend to!" she snapped. "He's insane! He'll probably make a worse parent than…well, you know." Rumple nodded, and Regina was a bit relieved. Rumple didn't like it when she mentioned her mother.

"He's incapable of love," the Dark One said. "He only married Queen Belle for political reasons."

"I know," Regina sighed. "But this kingdom is not ready for a war. Especially with my forces spread so thin, fighting Pinocchio's band of rebels." Rumple was a bit stunned. Regina rarely looked so helpless. "Gaston isn't going to stop until he finds Alena, and the ones who took her." Then, Rumple got an idea. He smiled.

"Why assume he's going to find Alena, alive?" he said. Regina stared at him, confused. "I mean, if he were to discover that his 'beloved' daughter had died at the hands of Pinocchio's rebels, he might destroy them _for _you…or the other way around."

Regina smirked.

….

In the 'kitchen' of the Dark One's castle, Belle was almost finished the new mixture of dog food that Rumpelstiltskin had her working on. Bae, the Dark One's hellhound, waited eagerly as she stirred the pot. When the former queen was done, she poured the food into a large bowl. The hellhound eagerly began to eat.

"There you go, girl," Belle said, smiling. She had to admit, the large dog was growing on her. She didn't see why everyone was so scared of hellhounds. Probably because she was one of the few people that Bae actually _liked_, and because Bae couldn't kill her if she tried. Maleficent had made sure of that.

"I'm home!" Rumple shouted, suddenly appearing in the room. Belle jumped, then glared at him, while Bae barked and nearly tackled him. He smiled, and scratched his pet behind the ear.

"Was it necessary to scare me have to death?" Belle demanded. The Dark One nodded, happily. Belle rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Rumple said, in a very over-the-top offended voice. Belle rolled her eyes, again. She had been doing that a lot, lately. That was the worst part of being Rumpelstiltskin's maid. His juvenile behavior. Though, she supposed it was a small price to pay for his protection from that maniac, Gaston.

"When are you gonna let me go out?" she asked. "You know, see the towns and such?"

"When Gaston is dead," he replied, watching Bae go back to eating. "After all, good help is so hard to find these days!"

"He can't kill me," she said. "No one can, anymore." Her voice held a hint of sorrow. Once again, she wished she could curse Maleficent, just as the dark fairy had cursed her.

"Well," Rumple responded. "Immortality doesn't protect you from torture." Belle sighed. "Besides," he continued. "It's so _boring _out there! In here, you're surrounded by magical items unlike anything you've ever seen!"

"But what about the magic _out there_?" she said. "In the trees, and the water, and the air?" Rumple thought, for a moment.

"You like books, right?" he asked, suddenly. Belle nodded, somewhat surprised by this seemingly random question. "How would you feel about a…'book room'?"

For the first time in a long time, Belle smiled.

…

**Rumbelle! Surprise! I originally was going to deprive you all of Rumbelle, because I'm a cruel person who revels in the suffering of others. But, I decided to be nice. :D**

**Also, Regina's daughter's name. I chose it because of her family's **_**penchant **_**for meaningful names, of Hispanic origin. 'Alena' means 'light'. I thought it was somewhat appropriate, her being Regina's 'light', and all.**

**And Pinocchio is a rebel leader. How's **_**that**_** for adaptional character awesomeness?**

**Please leave a review! :3**


End file.
